Yesterday & Today
by keila hime
Summary: Kagome isn't the only one in the world who can see Shikon shards now that Kikyou's dead. Saina, a girl in her school that just moved into her neighborhood, can see them too. What happens when Saina discovers the Bone Eaters well?
1. the very short prologue

Yesterday & Today  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I went over Takahashi sensei's house and stole Sesshoumaru Sama, Rin chan, and Jaken, cause they are all my favorite characters. OK, not really. But I DO own Saina!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nee chan?" Souta asked Kagome wile they walked home from school.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When will Inuyasha nii chan come to see us?"  
  
Kagome sighed. It had been three days, Inuyasha would come today. It wasn't like she had an exam she forgot about-- Kagome had givin up on getting into high school. The only reason she came back was to visit. But unfortunitly, Hojo had asked her out again, on saturday, tomorrow.   
  
Kagome rubbed her temples. 'Doesn't he get it. I don't like him like that, but no matter how much I hint it...'  
  
"I'll just have to tell him!"  
  
"Nee chan? What are you talking about."  
  
"Um... Inuyasha. He should come today..."  
  
"Yay!" Souta walked on happely.  
  
'But how can i tell Hojo kun without hurting him?' Kagome continued to think. 'And Inuyasha   
can't know becau--'  
  
"!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Souta turned around to see what was the matter. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the kehai of Shikon shards! It's really small, but--"  
  
  
"WOW!!!! is it a youkai?! I want to see it! You need to get Inuyasha nii chan to kill it!"  
  
"Go home Souta."  
  
"But, i want to see--"  
  
"Souta, there isn't a youkai, i would be able to sense it. So you should go home... and wait for Inuyasha."  
  
"...Okay then, Nee chan. I'll go and wait for him!"  
  
Kagome began to run towards the kehai. Geting lot's of stares by the pedestrians as she passed. After a few minutes and a couple of blocks, she saw them.  
  
It was a girl from her school that possesed the shards.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK. what do you think? I've never been a good writer, my talent lies in drawing. So not to much descriptiveness (is that even a word?). But please review anyway!!!!!! I will be so happy if i actully get a review... 


	2. Saina

The girl had the shikon shards on a silver chain around her neck. She wore the same uniform as Kagome and her hair, which she kept fingering sadly as she slowly walked out of the salon, hung just past her chin and curled upwards on the ends cutely (a/n: black hair, of course. She's Japanese!). Kagome didn't reconize her...  
  
Kagome ran up to the girl, but stoped when she was a few feet behind her. 'What should i say! I can't just take the shards! that would be wrong, but I can't just say, 'can i have your neckla--'  
  
"Oh dear, the barrier spell isn't working." the girl said. "No wonder... this happens when ever something dramatic happ--" She went quiet when she saw Kagome behind her.  
  
"Uh... hi?" Kagome said weakly.  
  
"Hi, Higurashi san?"   
  
"... Do I know you? I never saw you before-- OH! your Nagao Saina!" Kagome relized. Saina was the only girl in her school that didn't have brown eyes. She had grey. Very sad grey eyes. "I didn't reconize you, your hair was so long, but you cut it all off?! It was longer than mine yesterday."  
  
"Well... I, I felt like a ch, change..." Saina stuttered.  
  
"It's cute."  
  
"Tondemo nai, Higurashi san! But..."  
  
(a/n: in Japan, it's rude to accept a compliment. Tondemo nai means "far from it")  
  
"Yeah? And, just Kagome is allright."  
  
"Okay, Kagome san. But why are you even talking to me... I mean, no one does, so..."  
  
'That's right, because, she's so quiet around everyone, she doesn't have any friends...' Kagome remembered. "Well, why shouldn't I!? I, um... OH..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saina san, your leg..."  
  
Saina looked down at her leg and noticed a big welt on her thigh. she quickly tugged her skirt down to cover it. "It's nothing!!!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Kagome san, why are you talking to me. Nobody does and there must be a reason."  
  
'So much for being subtile!' Kagome thought. "Saina san, I came to ask you about your necklace. Do you know what those shards are?"  
  
"Wha... of course I know! It's been in my family for hundreds of years. Along time ago it was part of a complete jewel that was broken by some miko, and my -- HEY! How do you even know i have these?" Saina said pulling the chain from out of her blouse and reveiling two tiny fragments. no more than three millimeters in length each.  
  
"Um... Ano... I knew this wouldn't go well..."  
  
  
"You know too much. Now I will have to kill you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Saina sighed. "I'm just kidding. But really, i think i understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to go home now. See ya." She began to walk in the same direction Kagome had came from.  
  
"Hey! Don't you live on the other side of town?"  
  
"Not any more. I just moved. Near the Higurashi shrine. Doesn't your O jii san own it?"  
  
"I live right next to it!"  
  
'Great.' Saina thought as she walked home.  
  
'So I'm not the only one in the world who can see the shikon no kakera. Higurashi Kagome can see them also.' 


	3. youkai

Disclamer: I really DID'NT steal Setchan, Rin, and Jaken! HONESTLY!!!!!   
Rin: Takahashi sama! help us!  
Kei*la: SHUT UP BACK THERE!!!  
Rin: eep!  
Kei*la: Ok, you found me out. I'll give them back! except for setchan! he loves me too much to go!  
Sesshoumaru: excuse me? who said THAT.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saina creeped quietly into the new apartment she had moved into. She new she would be in trouble with her father because, well, she had skipped school that day. To get her hair cut of all things! But only it WAS his fault...  
  
Five years ago, when Saina was ten years old, her mother, the last in a line of powerful mikos, had died from a disease. Just before she had passed, she gave Saina the tiny shards she had been protecting. Saina, who knew very little of the miko powers, could only protect the shards by putting the weak barrior from anything that could sense they're kehai and by keeping them a secret.   
  
Saina's father, he fell into a deep depression after his wife's death. He stopped eating for awile, and even quit his job. And it got worse from there on.  
  
He became possessed. By a youkai. Saina knew it-- she could sense it in her father. It made him abusive. He would hurt her at every possible excuse. She came in late from school. He'd beat her. She forgot to do a chore. He'd scream the worst profanities at her.   
  
Saina had received the results from the mock exam for the high school she was trying for. She had failed it miserably. Somehow her father found out, and he had caused the welt on her thigh... and he had cut her beautiful long locks off.   
  
So when she left for school that morning, she went and hid an empty apartment untill father dearest went to work. Then snuck back in, Watched TV untill school was over, grabbed some money and got her her evened out.  
  
But it wasn't like she could tell the police what he was doing. It wasn't her father, but the demon inside of him that made him do such things. Maybe if she stayed with him, he could be saved.  
  
Saina began to change out of her uniform into casual cloths-- a pink shirt and jean skirt. Finished, she layed down on her bed. "But, what else will this youkai do to me if i don't get help." She whispered to herself.   
  
She staired at the weird paint texture on the cealing before falling asleap.  
  
  
  
"SAINA!!!!!!!!!" The booming growl awakened her from the peace sleep offered.  
  
'Oh no, O tou san's home...'  
  
"SAINA!" He hollered as he barged into her room. "What makes you think you can just skip school!?"  
  
"O, O t,tou sa--"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!" He grabbed her wrists.   
  
"T, tou san, please don't hurt me..." She wimpered.  
  
His grip tightened. "Don't you tell ME what to do..."  
  
"LET GO OF MEEE!!!!" She screamed, kicking him in a very... sensitive spot.   
  
Well, he let go. And collasped on the floor.   
  
"I have to go from here... I can't stay here any longer..." She said wile rushing out of the door.  
  
Saina ran as fast as she could from that place. It seemed like hours, but was really only minutes. She stopped to catch her breath, and began to walk away. "This was a mistake." she said to no one.  
  
'Now, I'm in for even more pain if I go back! I'm so stupid. Now where am I supposed to go? '  
  
As if to answer her questain, Saina stopped in front of the Higurashi shrine."This is where Kagome lives at..."   
  
Saina stood there for a minute thinking. 'I could ask to stay at her house, but after today... I WAS kind of rude to her... No. I can't stay here.'  
  
Saina began to return home. But then she heard a sound break the silent night.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaa!!!!! I can't come back TODAY! Please let me stay just ONE more day!?" Kagome's voice echoed"  
  
"Kagome, you said in THREE days, not FOUR! You can't just lie like that!" A unfamillar masculine voice echoed back.  
  
"Well YOU seem not to have a problem with doing that!"   
  
"HEY! Inuyasha nii chan! Wanna take a bath again!?"  
  
"NO I DON'T WANNA TAKE A FUCKIN BATH!"  
  
"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!!!!!"  
  
Which was followed by a large thump.  
  
Saina's curiosity, was of course, aroused by this strange dialoge between the three people. So she crept sofly making sure Kagome wouldn't notice the Shikon no kakera. She soon saw Kagome, still in her uniform, standing near a guy dressed in giant red pants, a red haori, white hair, and dog ears ("oh my gosh?!?!") who was stuggling to pick himself up off of the ground. Also, Kagome's younger brother, Souta, was on the porch in his pajamas watching.  
  
The boy, Inuyasha was it? started to scream his profanities again.  
  
"Inuyasha nii chan," Souta began. "Nee chan can't come because she's got a date with hojo."  
  
"SOUTA!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"EH!?" Inuyasha looked hurt.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, it's not what you think!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and started to walk towards the old shed-like house which was near by. He really did look upset. "HUMPH!"  
  
"Inu...yasha..."  
  
"Shut u--"  
  
But Kagome had silenced him with a hug from behind "Inuyasha! I'm not lying! Let's go back to your time and I'll explain everything!"  
  
"O...kay..."  
  
"Bye bye Nee chan! Inuyasha nii chan!" Souta cried from the front porch, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to pull away and blush furiously.  
  
"B, Bye Souta."  
  
"Yeah, bye..."   
  
Souta followed them to the well house and bit the couple more goodbyes, then walked back inside his house.   
  
Saina struttwed towards the shed and read the sign. "'Bone Eaters Well, huh. Time travle too." Saina said out loud. 'Well, maybe I might try it too! But first,' She decided as she crawed into the well house and made herself confortable in one of the corners, 'I'm gonna get some zzz's.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WoW!! i got 2 whole reveiws!!! actually, that's more than i expected. I really am a bad writer, but i geuss the more i get into a story, the better it get's. YAY!!! anyways, does anyone wanna guess what happens to saina chan when she jumps into the well?! you'll see next chapter! 


End file.
